Tarazn being an outcast of the family/Tarzan and Kala's hand to hand
Here is how Tarzan was an outcast in Mickey Mouse and Tarzan. Meanwhile back at the beach, Zozi was bringing Tarzan back onto dry land. Zozi: I hope he's okay. Terk: Tarzan, buddy! Buddy, come on. Tarzan, don't die on me. Don't die on me. You weren't supposed to do it! Tantor: (grabbed Terk away from Tarzan) Get away from there! Don't you know a piranha can strip your flesh in seconds? Terk: What? He's not a piranha! He's... Before Terk could answer, Tarzan was coughing the water out. Terk: He's alive! He's alive! He's alive! Tantor: He's alive! Terk: He's alive... (realized) You idiot! You nearly gave me a heart attack. Ya happy? Tarzan: (showing the elephant hair) Uh-huh. Terk: You... I don't believe it. You got the hair? Tantor: Is that what this is all about? I got a whole tail of them. (chuckles) Just then, Bartok came along with the gorillas including Kala and Terk's mother. Kala: Tarzan! Terk's mother: Terkina! Tarzan and Terk: Oh, no! Tantor: Who's that? Tarzan and Terk: Our moms. Kala: Tarzan! Tarzan: Hi. Terk: Hi, Auntie Kala. Kala: Oh, you scared me! What happened? Tarzan: Well, l... Terk: It's sort of a long... It's involved because what happened... It was a weird... Kerchak: What happened? Tarzan: It was my fault, Kerchak. Bartok: Wait a second, you did this? Kala: Tarzan! Tarzan: We were playing and well... I'm... I'm sorry, Kerchak. Kerchak: You almost killed someone! Tarzan: But it was an accident. Kala: He's only a child. Kerchak: That's no excuse, Kala! You can't keep defending him! Kala: But he'll learn! Kerchak: He will never learn! (to Tarzan) You can't learn to be one of us. Kala: Because you never give him a chance! Kerchak: Give him a chance? Kala, look at him. He will never be one of us. Kala: Kerchak! (as Tarzan ran away) Tarzan! (sighed) That night, Tarzan was upset the moment he looked at his reflection. But as he covered himself with mud, he was starting to think he'd look like a gorilla but turned out to be Kala. Kala: Tarzan, what are you doing? Tarzan: Why am I so different? Kala: Because you're covered with mud. That's why. (as she started cleaning him) Tarzan: No! Kerchak said I didn't belong in the... Kala: (cleaning him) Close your mouth. Tarzan: Kerchak said I don't belong in the family. Kala: Never mind what Kerchak said. Now, hold still! Tarzan: But, (struggles away) look at me! Kala: I am, Tarzan. And do you know what I see? (while cleaning him) I see two eyes, like mine. And a nose... somewhere. Ahh... here! Two ears! (chuckles) Tarzan: (giggles) Kala: And, let's see. What else? Tarzan: Two hands? Kala: That's right. (chuckles as they touch each other's hands) Then, Tarzan sighed as he sees himself not the same as her mother. Kala: Close your eyes. Now forget what you see. What do you feel? Tarzan: (feeling his heart) My heart. Kala: Come here. Tarzan: (feeling his mother's heart) Your heart. Kala: See? We're exactly the same. (as they hugged) Oh! Kerchak just can't see that. Tarzan: (realizing) I'll make him see it! I'll be the best ape ever! Kala: (chuckling) Oh, I bet you will. So, she started playing with Tarzan as they laughed together. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225